The Crazy Kids
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: "I'm Massie. My friends' names are Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris and Josh. We are the kids your parents warned you about."


**disclaimer} **Of course, I don't own the Clique characters or the quote "We are the kids your parents warned you about".

**an}** Yes, I am starting a new story. This one came to me when I walking through my house and thinking about the quote **"We are the kids your parents warned you about"**. I am literally _addicted _to this quote. *Cue Jenna Marbles voice* Like I think I have an actual problem. Anywho *back to normal voice* I think you will all enjoy this story. Just to let you know, Claire and Massie are friends, in fact, way close friends. I've seen how a few of the readers don't like them hating each other. So, they're friends. I hope you all enjoy this story.

**note} **I hope you all enjoy this (:

* * *

**Full Summary} **"In Westchester, there is one group known for breaking the rules. We are known for stealing, smoking, drinking, lying, cheating, cussing, spreading gossip, getting into fights, not doing what we're supposed to do, and straight up _ignoring _adults. We are known for being the group that you don't want to cross. We are known for being dangerous. I'm Massie. My friends names are Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Chris and Josh. **We are the kids your parents warned you about**."

**Main Characters}** Everyone listed up there^^^

* * *

**The Crazy Kids**

_"Cross one of us, and you can deal with all of us." -Massie Block_

**Prologue**

Massie Block smirks. "Come on Claire, drink up."

Claire Lyons rolls her eyes and leans against the tree. "Mass, you know I don't drink at school."

Cam Fisher wraps his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "And why is that?"

Claire raises an eyebrow. "Because I don't like walking around completely drunk."

"Well, if you end up completely drunk, I'll carry you." Cam smirks.

Claire rolls her eyes and takes a drink from the flask. After drinking half the bottle, she blinks.

"Derrick, I think your hair got brighter." Claire shakes her head. "Jeez, I have got to get used to drinking."

Derrick grins. "Smoking is your thing."

Claire holds out a cigarette. "Anyone have a lighter?"

"I do." Alicia Rivera walks up to the four kids with Josh Hotz right next to her. She tosses the blue lighter to her friend, who busies herself by lighting the cigarette.

Josh takes the spot on the bench by Derrick. Alicia sits on her lap.

"So, Derrick, how you feel about being between Massie's legs?" Josh winks and smirks. Derrick and Massie both punch Josh. Hard.

It's somewhat true. Massie is sitting on the table with her feet resting on the seat. Derrick is sitting between her legs.

Josh rolls his eyes and Alicia laughs.

Claire tosses the flask to Massie. "Drink up," she taunts.

Massie rolls her eyes. "I will, because I'm not a complete p-"

"I'm a couple minutes late and you two are already calling each other names?" Dylan Marvil says, laughing. Chris Plovert's hand is in hers.

Massie smirks. "That'll teach you to hurry up."

"Have you not met me? I don't hurry and I don't learn," Dylan says, sitting on the grass by Claire's feet. Chris stands next to Cam.

"Isn't that the truth," Claire mumbles, jokingly. Dylan turns around and punches her leg.

Claire laughs. "Watch it, I might 'accidentally' drop this cigarette in your head."

"If you do that, I'll cut you," Dylan says. "I mean, I have a knife in my car."

Claire raises an eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"You'd be surprised."

Everyone laughs at the friendly banter.

"What'd I miss?" Kristen Gregory walks up with Kemp Hurley. Kristen sits on the ground next to Dylan while Kemp stands on the other side of Claire.

"Oh, you know, Dylan threatening to cut Claire with a knife." Alicia laughs. "The usual."

"Hey, what are we doing this weekend?" Cam asks, twirling a strand of Claire's hair around his finger. "I don't want to sit around for the third weekend in a row."

Derrick shrugs. "I don't know, party?"

Massie shrugs. "That would be fun. But I have an even better idea. You know the Von Bauders?"

Kristen grins. "The one with the overly cocky daughter? Jennifer?"

Massie nods. "Yeah. Anyways, I hear her parents are going to be out of town. And you know what Jennifer likes to do in her spare time." Massie winks.

Alicia cackles. "Have sex with innocent people?"

"Dude, let's get her," Claire says. "Todd comes home the other day and says, 'Jennifer Von Bauder basically tried to get me to sleep with her in the janitor's closet'." Claire shakes her head. "I want her ruined."

Everyone knows that no matter how mean, snarky and bad Claire can be, her brother comes first. She'll put Todd before her own life if she has to.

Cam laughs. "Jeez, Claire."

Claire shrugs. "I don't care! I want her ruined!"

Josh grins. "Let's ruin her. How are we going to do this?"

Dylan holds a hand up. "I know. We need four of us to get inside so we can get pictures from those angles. Then three of us need to get pictures from the windows, and three of us can do the editing."

"I want editing." Claire smirks. "I can make it look way worse then it already is."

"I'll help," Massie says. "She tried to cross me. I want revenge."

"Okay, well Derrick, Josh, Kristen and I can do pictures from the outside." Cam pretends to gag. "I don't want to be inside to witness the horrific things she does."

"Why do we have to go inside?" Kemp protests, referring to him, Alicia, Chris and Dylan. "I may be a perv, but this is too much."

"Woah, Kemp backing down?" Claire smirks.

Massie laughs. "Okay, so you eight need to get as many pictures as you possibly can. I want pictures of her, pictures of him, I want all of it. Claire and I can do the editing, and we'll make a webpage, and post it all there."

"What if the webpage was where we posted everything?" Claire suggests. "Like this can be our thing. Ruining people we don't like. And we can post all the evidence on this website."

Cam smirks. "I love that. Let's do that."

Claire smirks. "Alright. Friday night, let's do this."

* * *

**an}** hope you all enjoyed this. sorry it's short, and yes, I made it the prologue bc it shows them planning the event.

anyways, i'll prob update tomorrow.

**review**?

-peyton c:


End file.
